Skip tracing often involves using numerous different databases or other vendor services to identify accurate and current information for an individual. Because not all information is available from a single source there are numerous complexities introduced into the skip tracing process. This can include determining which vendors to use as some vendors may be more likely to have certain information than other vendors. This can also include determining the order of vendors to use when more than one vendor is used. There may be additional concerns regarding different vendor services including the time it takes with a particular vendor, the cost of using a particular vendor, and other concerns. Moreover, the more vendors that have to be used in order to identify information, the longer the process takes.
What is needed is an improved method, apparatus, and system for performing skip tracing.